Love
by raven1777
Summary: Maybe one day I can learn to love you, the way you love me. Yes, another drabble
1. Chapter 1

Love

Page Break

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, if I did would I be here right now.

Author's Notes: Jeez I'm popping out fics faster than you could say olly, olly ox and spree. Well, according to my brother. I guess this is another drabble. The idea popped into my head, but I've seen it before. And no, this isn't another feel bad for the villain thing. Although, if you guys want I could make a series about that. Well I've said enough.

On With The Show:

Raven's P.O.V.

I look up from my book, to see Robin and Starfire walk in. I hear her giggle, I can only assume Robin must have said something funny. I avert my gaze back to my book.

The book isn't that interesting. It's some cheesy romance novel. It's not mine. It's Starfire's. I didn't have any other book to read, on the count of; one Beast Boy hid the latest book I've been reading and second I would go get another copy of it but I had bought the last one. I would just look for it, but if Beast Boy had it I don't want it back. Gawd knows what he's done with it.

I just keep staring at the book. I'll occasionally read a paragraph or two. Although, it's the same paragraph. The book is more of a distraction. I don't want to look up.

I don't want to look up because I would see them. It hurts too much to know, that they are truly in love. It does. It hurts even more to know that he'll never see me in the same light. He has only eyes for Starfire. What he sees in her he wont see in me. I wish he could though. It'll just be make believe when that happens.

I hear Starfire laugh at something else. It wasn't that funny, but hey what do I know. I'm just Raven, the unfeeling, girl, who wouldn't know humor, even if it slapped her in the face. That's my attitude towards myself.

Again I hear Starfire laugh. I can't take this anymore. I get up and start to walk towards the door. Before I go through the door, Cyborg calls my name.

"Hey, Raven you okay," said Viktor with worry in his voice.

I don't know why he's so worried; he knows why I'm leaving. The only reason he knows is because he's my older brother. Not really, I see him as one. He's always protecting me, and watching out for me.

"Yeah, I'm okay I'm just going to my room" I said in my monotone voice.

I was lying. Cyborg gave me a look. He knew I was lying. I'm never okay. I never was and never will be. Cyborg turns back to the game he, and Beast Boy were playing. Seeing that our conversation was over, I walked to my room.

As I entered I felt a wave of comfort hit me. This was the only place where I could truly let my guard down. It's the place where I could do what I wanted and not be judged.

People would judge; just by the way I looked. I hated it. If I walked down the street, they would point and snicker. I've learned not to let it get to me.

I know that in an instant if I wanted I could destroy the world. That's why they snicker, because they're afraid. They think if they put me down I won't be able to do anything. They should get their heads checked. The only reason why I don't unleash the evil that I have is because then I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would turn evil and never see the light again.

All this goes back to my father. He, Trigon the Terrible, the devil, practically Lucifer, was dumb enough to get with a human. Though it worked out for him later.

My mother, Arella was then brought to Azarath. My mother had me. I was the spawn of evil. I was then enclosed in the darkness. I was never showed love or compassion. They taught me how to control my powers. One day I was just fed up with it all. I fled. I didn't know where I was going. I just didn't want to be in Azarath, with those monks.

No one ever showed me compassion that was until I met him. I had escaped to Earth. I was wandering the streets until I met Robin. He had seen me trip and fall. I could have easily gotten up. Then, Robin came over and held a hand out for me. I grabbed it, although the motion was so foreign to me.

I later got to know him as he did me. At first I was afraid to tell him of my past and of my powers. I was afraid because I though he would scorn me, just like Azarath did. He then told me about how he wants to start a team of heroes. That's when I told him. For I knew he would not hate me but accept me for whom I was, not for what I have.

Together we recruited heroes. He recruited Beast Boy and Cyborg and I found Starfire. She was a lost alien looking somewhere to stay. When I walked by her, she stopped me and asked me where was she. I simply answered Earth. Thinking that was the only thing she wanted to ask me I walked on by. She just trailed after me. I didn't notice till I stopped and she bumped into me. She had squealed and shot a star bolt. Seeing as she didn't have anywhere to go I took her home.

I sometimes wonder if it was a mistake. Robin had fallen in love with her. When I think about it like this I hate myself even more. Starfire has always been kind to me. She treats me like a sister. And when I'm hurt she's there to help me cope.

When I was afraid, that I'd be the universe's destruction, Starfire was there to tell me that I'd be the universe's savior. When I was afraid that I'd hurt my friends, she'd tell me I was what held them together. And when I was afraid that I'd be alone, she would tell me that she'd always be there for me.

Starfire has always been there for me, just like Robin. When my father wanted to use me so he could rule the universe, Robin was there. When I was thrown off a building Robin was there, and when I was insecure about my self he was there. I knew from the moment I first met him I would fall in love with him.

I wasn't so sure at first. I had never known what love was. I had asked him one time and all he did was smile. I later asked him why he smiled. He told me that I was in love, if I was asking the question.

That's when I had a feeling that I did love him. When I really knew that I loved him with all my heart was when he went to hell for me. That's why when I defeated my father I hugged him. He hugged me back but I knew it was awkward for him.

After that moment I knew I was in love with him, but I wasn't so sure if he loved me. For days he ignored me. He spent more time with Starfire. The bond we had, started to disappear. Only remnants are left. I can only sense when he's in danger.

I've come to believe that he doesn't love me. In fact he's in love with Starfire. It doesn't bother me as much as it did before. They belong together, because I'm no good for Robin. He's far better off with Starfire.

My thoughts are then cut short when I hear a knocking on my door. I get up to see who it is. I only open the door, just enough so you could see one of my eyes. It was Robin.

"Hey Rae" He tells me while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello Robin"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you left the living room sort of fast"

"Yeah I'm okay, no need to worry"

"You know I worry because I care Raven, I care for you, and I couldn't live with my self if you were hurt"

"Thanks, Robin but I'm okay" I then smile. Apparently he saw it because he smiled, too.

"Okay Raven, by way smile more often"

He then walks down the hallway. I just discovered something. He does love me. It may not be the way I love him, but it's a start. Hopefully our bond will repair and I can learn to love him the way he loves me.

Page Break

Yeah it sucked. I just wanted to write it, or else my brother would have beaten me up because I would have bothered him with it. So please tell me what you guys think, and the next chapter of 'anything I want, right?' should be out soon.

Oh and I suggest that if you like code Lyoko, then you should head over to their section and read some of the fics, there, they're really awesome. I highly recommend the authors, LiStEn To YoUr HeArT, Notcreativeenoughtomakeone, StArRy.AnImE, Yayfulness, Trillinka, Blueyedblonde, tinkerbellbt, and aZn dReAmEr xD. And Star Split. I know it's a long list but they have really good fics.

Melissa out


	2. Chapter 2

Love

Disclaimer: Lets see you all know I don't own the teen titans

Author's Notes:

Okay guys a lot of you wanted this to be a two shot. I was thinking of keeping it the way it is, but then I was nah. I'll just make it a two shot. Also, Peppertip wanted it to be Robin and Raven at the end so yeah.

Thanks to Those Who Reviewed:

Thank you all who took the time to stop a few minutes, to read my fic, and then review it.

Cherished18: Thanks I thought it was a good one, too.

Tecna: Thanks; your work is brilliant, too. Oh and I should have the next chapter to 'anything I want, right?' up soon. I just had a little bit of writer's block.

SpiderSquirrel: Here's your two shot.

N1ckst3r: Hey I'm updating.

Dark girl: Thanks for the corrections, see what would I do with out you.

Peppertip: Dude, whose the orange crap weasel. Lol, since you didn't want robin and Starfire to be together, you get your wish.

On With The Show:

Robin's P.O.V.

I walked down the long corridor. I had just come from Raven's room. I went to go check up on her, since she left the living room pretty fast. I thought she may have been upset, or maybe she was feeling a little sick. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. She was just fine, as she assured me, I don't believe her though. I would have asked her more things, but I didn't want her to find me a nuance.

I walked into the living. Seems, Cyborg and Beast Boy invited Titans East over. Bumble Bee and Cyborg were in the kitchen. Beast Boy, Más, and Menos were playing GS2. And Aqua lad was walking up to me.

"Hey dude" Aqua lad tells me with a big smile on his face. It sort of creeped me out because every one assumes he's a homosexual. I didn't say anything, but Beast Boy would call him Aqua Fag behind his back.

"Hey Aqua lad,"

"Dude, have you seen Raven?"

It got me thinking, if Aqua Lad were a homosexual then why would he want to see Raven.

"Robin I know every one thinks I'm gay, but I'm not, if I were I wouldn't be so into Raven."

Something inside me stirred. I didn't know what it was. I felt like Raven was being taken away from me. I don't know why I felt this way, if Raven doesn't even like him. Raven doesn't like any one and from what I know I'm in love with Starfire. I shake the feeling off and answer Aqua lad.

"Yeah she's in her room" I say.

"Oh, okay thanks"

"Wait she doesn't feel like talking to anyone"

It was useless though; he had already left. I feel bad for him; I think Raven might throw him out the window.

I walk to Starfire's room to see if she wanted to do anything. When I get to her door I knock on it. She instantly answers it.

"Greetings Friend Robin"

"Hey Starfire do you want to do anything"

"I'm afraid I can not, for you see I am spending time with Friend Speedy"

"Oh, I see thanks anyway"

"Your welcome"

She had shot me down. Of course she likes to spend time with me, but she only sees me as a friend. I was well aware she had liked Speedy. I just wish what she saw in him, she would see in me. I just wished she'd see me as more.

Raven's P.O.V.

I walk out of the library. I had just written in my journal. I keep it in the library because no one bothers to look in there. I walk the hallway with out looking ahead of me. I bump into someone. I fall on the ground, I then look up to see Aqua lad.

"Oh I'm sorry Raven I wasn't looking"

"It's quite alright," I said, while getting up.

"So, Raven what are you doing today"

"Nothing, I'm just going to stay inside"

"Why? It's a nice day"

"I don't exactly do nice"

"So, you have to open up, try new things"

I knew Aqua lad was right. I had to try new things. I couldn't just wait for Robin, besides he just likes me as a friend.

"Aqua lad I want to go outside"

"Really?"

"Yeah, like you said I have to try new things"

Robin's P.O.V.A

I had nothing to do. I didn't want to play video games, and there wasn't any crime going on right now. I see Aqua lad and Raven walk into the living room. I felt a pang of what was it: jealousy and envy. I had nothing to be jealous of, just because Aqua lad the fag was taking the beautiful Raven out doesn't mean I have to be jealous. Did I just think that, of course Raven is beautiful, but I've never thought of her in that way.

Oh man, Starfire's rejection is really taking its toll on me. I get up and walk to the library. I had nothing to do, so I might as well read a book.

I walk into the library and trot my way over to a shelf. I wondered how this room isn't full of dust. Then, I remembered Raven is a neat person, and is the only one who comes in here. Not looking for anything in particular, I just grab a black leather bound book. I sit in one of the chairs and open the book. It didn't have a title or anything, and then again most of these books don't.

It seemed to be a journal or a diary. It was dated and had thoughts. The writing was in neat cursive. Some one must have taken their time to make this book, because it wasn't typed. I opened to the middle of the book. It had today's date. Wow, that means that it belongs to someone in the tower.

_March 30, 2006_

_I just came from my room. He came to talk to me; he wanted to see if I was okay. I realized that, he does love me; although it's not the way I love him. Maybe one day our bond can repair and I can learn to love him the way he loves me._

I stared at the book, with shock. I know I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

O.o

If this happened today, then the he is referring to me. And the person who wrote this is Raven. I dropped the book and ran a gloved hand through my hair. I always knew there was more than friendship between us, but I didn't know she was in love with me.

I picked up the book and turned to an earlier date.

_July 17th, 2006_

_For the first time in my life I feel somewhat happy. I had just defeated my father. You know, Trigon The Terrible, the devil himself. What makes me even happier is that Robin went to hell for me. I really had to thank him, so I gave him a hug. It's not something I usually do. He hugged me back, but I knew it was awkward for him. This made me come to the conclusion that he doesn't love me. I don't blame him; he has Starfire._

I never did have Starfire. She's always liked Speedy. I close the diary and put it back on the shelf. I needed to think. I turned off the lights and exited the room. I walk to my room. I take off my costume, but I leave my mask on. I go and lie on my bed.

I always knew Raven and I had something more than a friendship. We always helped each other with our problems. Lately, I've been feeling like our friendship is beginning to fade. Was it because I spent more time with Starfire than Raven? That has to be it.

I'm so selfish. I only thought about what I wanted. All I did was spend a lot of time with Starfire, just so she could like me. I'm the only one Raven can confide in. I'm supposed to be the leader. I'm supposes to watch out for the rest of the team.

I've been in my room for about an hour. The only thing I can think about is Raven. I know I've hurt very badly. I get up deciding that nothings going to happen in my room. I put on some sweatpants and a shirt. I walk out to the living room. I see Starfire in the kitchen, Beast Boy and Cyborg still playing video games, and lastly my eyes look towards the windows. Raven is meditating in front of the window. I don't see any signs of Titans East. I can assume they went home.

I then hear Starfire call my name.

"Friend Robin, can you come here please?"

"Um sure Star"

As I walk to the kitchen I see Raven open an eye. It looks like her hopes have been shot down.

"So, what do you need Star"

"Can you please try my pudding of happiness?"

"Sorry Star I have a stomach virus so I cant eat anything"

I lied to Starfire. Sure every one has flaws. Star's just happen to be cooking. I looked down at her pudding; it didn't look edible. She must have made it because something wonderful has happened to her.

"What's the occasion Starfire?"

"Oh Friend Speedy and I are how you humans say going out"

"Oh that's great" I choke out.

"Yes, it's wonderful"

"I'll see you later Starfire"

Before she could give me a response I walked out of the room. I walked to the gym. I could use a good work out.

I walk in and start to stretch. I don't want to pull a muscle. I get up and punch the punching bag. I start to think about Raven. Not only her, but they way she smiles, the way she smells, the way she walks, the way she talks, and they way her eye brow goes up when she's asking a question. I punch the bag harder, trying to block out the mental images. I just keep punching until the chains break. It goes flying across the room. I sit on the floor, out of breath.

Why can't I get her out of my head? I need to know what she's doing to me. I then hear a voice. I look around. No one's there, oh dear sweet Jesus am I going insane, too. I hear it again; they seem more like thoughts. Maybe I should listen to them.

"He must have been disappointed, he rushed right out of the room. It's weird I thought they were made for each other. I know he's in love with her, but I thought she was in love with him too. I don't know what to think"

That was Raven's voice. Before when our bond was stronger, I was able to her thoughts. Does that mean our bond is repairing it's self. Why though? I still haven't spent time with her. Is it because I'm thinking of her? I hear her thoughts again.

"I feel sorry for him. Starfire broke his heart. Though he did the same to mine. I can forgive him though. I just wish he would pay more attention to me. I wish he was here right now"

I really need to talk to Raven, so I'll take that as my invitation. I walk to her room, and I stop at her door. I don't hear anything from inside, but that's how it always is. I knock on her door; I just don't want to barge in. I hear footsteps, and the door slides opens. She opens it just enough so I could see her eye.

"Yes?"

"Um, hi can I talk to you?"

"You usually don't, but I guess it's alright"

Okay you guys can guess what happens from there. Lol I have to leave something to the imagination. Oh I have a little message.

Dear Flamers,

Do you guys not have a life? How dare have the audacity to flame my fics when you your selves don't even have one. So, when you write a fic, that's when you can flame me. And actually I don't care that you flame my fic, I care that you flame my pairing choice. I live in America, and I have the freedom to think this way. I don't agree with Robin and Starfire, but I respect, not once in my life have I flamed some one. So you, guys can go screw your selves, cause when you flamed me, you just did. To close this up, flamers go get a life, you freaking losers.


End file.
